Single Mother's Resume!
by chowdowntown
Summary: Sasha Braus decided to be a single mother. Trouble starts when he came home after almost 5 years. AU.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Shingeki no kyojin. Hajime Isayama owns it.

* * *

Aroma of sweets and spices filled the room as the Auburn haired lady passes through to go to her own station again. _Pain au chocolat._ _Coq au vin._ _Gateau de ménage. Bouillabaisse. __Crème brûlée_. Her thoughts as soon as she smells the food. She is a newly appointed pâtissiere of a restaurant named _Maria Sina Restaurant _which is owned by the famous Erwin Smith and his wife Hange Zoe.

"C'est délicieux!" She cheerfully says as she spins around and her arms raised up in the air. Truly, she was an eccentric person which is one of the many reasons why some of those she applied thinks she does not take anything seriously. There is one thing she takes seriously though. Her son.

"Braus! There's a phone call for you" Levi, the Head chef of the restaurant, called her attention.

"Thank you, Sir" He handed the phone to her

"Hello?" _Who would dare call me right now? tsk. _She thought as her expression changed from extremely being happy to suddenly being curious. Her hand taking the phone while the other massaging the back of her neck

"Good afternoon, Ms. Braus. This is Ms. Ral of the Day Care center. It's about your son, Shay." She stopped massaging the back of her neck and is now tugging at her apron.

"Did something happened? How is he?" She asked nervously

"He's fine. He just got into a fight with Mr. Zeramuski's son" She face palmed herself. _Shit. _

"Okay. I'll be right there in a sec" She says and hanged up

As soon as she hanged up, she asked permission from Levi and went immediately at the day care center where she talked with Ms. Ral and with Mrs. Zeramuski. She apologized with her son's sudden behavior. There sitting on a chair was a child of about 4 years old with short brown hair, big green eyes, and tan skin tone. Sasha approached the child and hugged him tightly.

"Sweetie, tell me what happened" she asked

"I didn't do anything. He was teasing me, calling by names I didn't like, but I ignored him and then he involved you and grandpa and then I punched him" her son told her while holding back his tears

"Hmpf. Shh. It's okay" she gently patted her son's head "next time don't ever do that. Okay? If they ever bother you, you can just tell Ms. Ral or better yet tell it to me. So that I can give those little twerps a good scolding" She continued.

"I'm sorry, Mommy" he couldn't hold it back anymore. He cried. Tears keep coming out of his eyes and sobs coming out of his mouth. He hugged his dearest mother tightly.

"It's okay sweetie. It's okay. Tell you what. We're going to buy your favorite book. Okay? So stop crying." she carried the boy in her arms and looked at him. He cheered up and his smile was wide as ever. _He definitely got that smile from me. _She chuckled at that thought. They went to the nearest book store to find the book.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

One of her bad habits when she is with her son is not picking up her phone immediately. She is always busy with work so to compensate for the time lost, they agreed to only pick up the phone with the conditions of: it was his grandfather, her boss, or his teacher (Ms. Ral). Other than that will be attended when they get home.

"Mommy" Shay looked at her curiously

"Yes sweetie? Did you already find a book you want to read?" She was in the section for cooking books and happily checking them out when his son tugged her skirt.

"Yes" he proudly showed it to his mom.

"The Little Prince" she read the title as she took it. _You're just like him. _ She remembers the times she would accompany Shay's father on a bookstore or library. "Well...if there's nothing else might as well go to the counter now and pay up"

She holds her son's hands and they began to walk but were suddenly stopped when someone accidentally bumps on her back.

"Ouch!" She annoyingly sighed

"I'm sorry I- Sasha?" The man looked at her. His green eyes and dark short hair. That low voice she heard. She recognized it. All of it.

"Bertolt?" Her eyes widen and jaw dropping. Her heart was pounding faster. There he was standing in front of her, the father of her child, looking manlier and handsome than ever not to mention appearing on a bad time.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own SNK...Hajime Isayama owns it...

* * *

Dinner time was never quiet between Sasha and her son. She would usually tell her son how her day went, she would ask him about how his day went, would tell him funny stories like the pranks she and his uncle Connie would do (Shay would laugh so hard), give him lectures, and they would schedule a fun activity for the weekend. Today was different, she was staring at his son and it was unlikely for her to lose her appetite.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sasha was surprised to see Bertolt at the bookstore. For a moment, it was like time has stopped as they stare in each other's eyes but it was suddenly broken when her son was tugging her skirt to call her attention. Both were brought back into reality. He looked down at the child and looked back at Sasha._

_"Oh. I'm sorry Bertolt. I hope you don't mind but I'm in a rush. Let's talk some other time. Bye!" Before he could say anything, she already waved at him and walked away with a fast pace holding her son's hand. _

_"Yeah. See you around" He told to himself with a frown. He stared at her figure as it disappears in his sight. __Just as he expected, she was the same beautiful girl he had fallen for. The only change he noticed was her hair longer than before and the way she dresses herself up. Her blouse was hugging her body and her bust (which seemed to improve). The thought of her made his face blush but did not take long as he also remembered the child she was with._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Mommy? Who was the big man at the bookstore?" Her thoughts were interrupted by her son again, looking at her with worry.

"He is Mommy's friend...My special friend" she answered showing off a smile and then hugging him tightly.

"Special?" He tried to push her away gently and look at her curiously.

"Hn" She nodded and touched his cheeks.

"Is he also Daddy's special friend?" He suddenly asked. She was taken aback at his question. _I'm sorry Shay, but he is actually your father. _She thought.

"I guess, Sweetie. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing" He shook his head. He is really smart for his age.

"You're up to something...Don't even think of asking him anything, young man" She looked at him suspiciously and tickled him after. Both of them laughing again breaking the awkward silence that was filling during dinner.

No other questions were asked after their brief conversation. She knows that sooner or later her son would ask everything about his father, _their_ son afterall is aware of what is happening around him for his age.

_"Sash! Where are you right now? Hope you read this since you're not picking up my calls. Guess who's back in town? We just saw Bertolt awhile ago. Just saying since you might want to know (I mean avoid him. *cough*). Have a great day! -**Connie**"_

She lies in her bed and looked at her phone only to be find out she was flooded by Connie's calls and messages. Connie was the only one who knew her secret. Not that she didn't trust her other friends but one is enough for her secret to be kept safe. '_Is Shay really your son?' 'Who's the father?' _were always the questions asked and she would always answer them _'What do you think?' 'Maybe' or 'None of your business'. _

"Sooner or later they'll know...everyone will know...but not now" she whispered as she closes her eyes

**_The next day..._**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Sasha lazily reached for her phone (who in the whatsoever would call 5 in the morning?!) and pressed the green button to receive the call not looking who the caller is.

"Sasha? Hope you don't mind but I asked Historia for your number last night." That voice. Her eyes widen suddenly after realizing who her caller was. It was still unbelievable. _Why would he call her?_ She thought.

"He-hey. So...How are you? Do you need something?_" _It took minutes for her to reply.

"I'm good. I'm good. I was just wondering...could we meet for breakfast or maybe lunch?" He asked.

"Oh. I'm busy the whole day...work" She sits up and twirls a strand of her hair

"What about dinner? I won't take no for an answer" It was new for her to hear him insisting on something. For all the years they have been together, he was never the one to insist. It was usually her.

"Okay. Dinner it is" She touches her cheek as she feels her face flushing with warmth.

"I'll pick you up at 7. Just message me the place"

"Okay" She yawned and hang up. She shut her eyes close again before rising up and make their breakfast. _I guess it's a date. _Her lips curled into a smile and she hums while cooking as she waits for her little treasure to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own SNK...Hajime Isayama owns it. Thank you tophaintweak for your those who follows and favorites this story. Thank you.

To everyone reading...thank you...I gladly accept feedbacks by the way :) Again, Thank you very much.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Mommy, where are you going?" Shay is in her room. Sitting on her bed holding a horse stuff toy and watching her getting ready._

_"Mommy's friend called up and asked me for help. I called your Uncle Connie to look after you. He'll be here any minute now" She tells him as she puts on her earrings. This is the first time she'll tell a little harmless lie and leave him with another aside from the day care center which Ms. Ral is in._

_"Waah! Uncle Connie! I can't wait to hear his stories" He was always happy hearing the name of his Godfather. Hearing Connie's adventures makes the boy look up at him and see him as his 'idol' or 'role model'. Good thing though he got Bertolt's good qualities, the bookworm type and the God fearing and Parent fearing type of thing. The only qualities Sasha could think of that he got from her was the strong appetite._

_"There! I'm all set. How does mommy look?" She stands up wearing a black halter dress reaching up to her thigh and a black pump shoes. Her brown hair was not in its usual ponytail style but it was down with large curls on the bottom_

_"You're always beautiful mommy" He says as Sasha carries him._

_"I know I am" Still carrying him and planting kisses on him_

_"Mommy?" He asks and Sasha stopped planting kisses on him._

_"Yes sweetie. What? You already miss me?" She raised an eyebrow and smiles_

_"W-when will I have a daddy?" He hesitated to ask at first but it was now or never. He always hear some of his classmates bragging about their parents. Parents. Mother and Father. He always hear his friends talk about their father, how they would bring them to a baseball game to watch, take them for a haircut, or playing video games with them. He loves his Mother but he wants to experience what it's like with being with someone other than her yet still share the same flesh and blood as his._

_"I'm sorry sweetie. We'll talk about that later" She drops him gently on the floor and brushes his hair. She could feel guilt as she keeps the secret the identity of his father and selfishly deciding on her own.  
_

** END OF FLASHBACK**

"You look...stunning" Bertolt was lost for words, jaws dropping even, as soon as he saw her walking up to where he was.

"Thank you" She blushes as she process Bertolt's compliment. He lets her go inside the car first and hopped in after. It was awkwardly silent at first. Sasha playing with the strands of her hair and Bertolt taking glances at her.

"I saw Historia and Ymir yesterday" Bertolt tries to break the awkwardness they feel

"How are they? The last time I saw them they told me they were engage and is picking some dates for the wedding"

"They are already finished choosing dates, venues, and entourage. I don't know about the foods but I think they will ask for your help regarding the cake. Historia mentions you're a great pâtissiere." Bertolt answered.

"Time sure flies fast." Sasha replied

"Yeah. T-that reminds me...I hope you don't mind me asking but the little boy with you yesterday is he-" Sweating profusely as he nervously asks her.

"He's my son. " She looked at him and continues "I raise him alone but it's fun."

The atmosphere became awkward and quiet after that. She did dream of having a family with him but plans have change after finding out on a check up she was 4 weeks pregnant. She did not want to tie him down nor be a burden to him at least.

**FLASHBACK**

_"What's wrong? You're not your usual self lately" Bertolt asked. It was weeks before graduation, she just recently found out she was pregnant with his child. She didn't want to tell him yet. She's not certain what to do. He just received a letter of acceptance from the University of Trost and telling him the news would only mean he wouldn't pursue his lifelong dream. _

_"Bertl...I think...No...We should break up. I think this relationship is going nowhere" She says coldly. Not looking at him._

_"Sash...please don't say things like that" He holds her hand_

_"I'm serious...but we could still be friends. Please" ___Biting her lips and holding back tears_. She stands up and kisses his cheeks one last time before leaving. They haven't talked after the incident. After graduation, she left immediately and went to Dauper. No one have seen her within those years except for Connie._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"We're here" Bertolt snaps her out of her thoughts. _Karanese Restaurant._ She read the sign and walks beside him as they went inside. It looked spacious despite having a lot of customers. The walls were painted with a soft dark yellow hue and decorated with abstract paintings.

"Reservation under the name of Hoover" He tells the hostess and she leads them to their table. There were four chairs, too many for two people. Sasha looks at him already confused. _Why are there 2 more chairs for a reservation for two__? _She thought as he took his seat across her. She knows that Bertolt wouldn't reserve any extra seats when the two of them go to a restaurant.

"I hope it wouldn't be weird bu-" He was supposed to tell Sasha something when they heard someone calling his name. Their attention was caught by the figure standing in front of them...She has shoulder length blonde hair fixed in a half ponytail, blue eyes, and fair skin.

"Sasha...This is Annie Leonhart. She wanted to meet the skilled pâtissiere working in the famous Maria Sina Restaurant. So, we asked for your number" He says as he stood up and move to the next seat. Annie now sitting across Sasha.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sasha Braus" She smiles as she introduces herself. _I shouldn't have expected anything at all from the start._ Her excitement starting to fade as the night begins.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own SNK...the characters and the manga belongs to Hajime Isayama. Thank you everyone for your likes, follows, and feedbacks. I hope I've improved. Again, Thank you :)

* * *

The night was only beginning for Sasha. She loses her appetite seeing the two sitting beside each other across from her. It was tortorous enough seeing them laugh at something they can only relate. _Remember...you were the one who broke up with him. Don't expect him to be running back to you. _She thought as she puts on her acting skill to use giving them smiles.

"I...I mean...We already asked the restaurant for the catering services" Sasha almost bit her tongue as she heard Annie.

"Why do you want to meet me? You could have told Mr. Ackerman all your orders you know?" She curiously ask Annie. _All the orders will be handed to Levi before us as I recall._

"Annie is not a fan of sweets but ever since she went for a meeting in your restaurant there is this dessert she always looks for" Bertolt places a hand on Annie's shoulders showing off their close relationship.

"I told your head chef that I'll tell my desserts of choice to you personally" "Puits d' amour" Annie tells her.

"That's a nice choice. Anything else?" Sasha says after taking a sip on her wine.

"I want you to bake that one... with lemon thyme cake and blueberry crumb cake"

"I can do that. It's no biggie"

"Thank you. I worried for nothing. I thought that you might get uncomfortable since I heard that the two of you have a history"

"Yeah" Sasha looks at them giving a fake smile.

Sasha couldn't take it anymore as the two people in front of her continue to converse again and on their own little world. They were looking more and more like a couple than a colleague. Looking at them more makes her heart drops. If anything...she wishes that someone or anybody would grab her and take her out of her misery.

"I'm really sorry but I have to go home. It's getting late and I left my son at home"

"I didn't know you have son. Sure. You and Bertolt can go ahead first"

"Nah. It's alright. I'll take the taxi. See you again next time I guess. Bye!" Sasha stands up, waves her hand, and hurriedly walks away. A taxi already stopped in front of her but the moment she opened the door and took a step in someone grabs her hands and pulls her out apologized to the driver and telling that she did not need one. She tried to resist but the the grip on her hand was firm.

"I'll take you home" He was still holding her hand and pulling her as they head where the car was parked. He reached for his car keys in his pocket. His grip on her hands loosened a bit as he opens the car and letting her settle in before him.

"What about Annie?" She asked him turning her head to the opposite side, now facing the window, to hide her frowning face. Jealousy and sadness. Those were her feelings seeing how the two were comfortably close with each other. She knows that she does not have the right to feel that, afterall, she was the one who gave up on their relationship, the one who decided to selfishly carried the consequences of their passionate nights, and the one who gave way for him to achieve his life

"Armin will be there to pick her up" He did not bother to look at her and was concentrated more on driving. A little smile appeared on his lips. Years may have passed since they were together but he can tell by her expression, her movements, and the way she asks that something was off. "He's Annie's fiancé" He reassured her as she still faces the window and was now making doodles. One of her mannerisms that he notices she often does to express her happiness or relief.

"Armin? The name sounds familiar...Armin...Armin Ar...Armin Arlert?!" She responded as she continues her doodles.

"How could you forget Eren's friend, the one who helps you in calculus?" He jokingly ask and taking a few glances at her from the side.

"I remember him now. Silly of me to forget" She laughs and face palmed herself.

The ride home was now different from the vibe that they felt earlier. It was comfortable, warm, and happy. They shared a few glances, jokes, and had catch up with one another regarding their work. He achieved his dream of being an accountant and is working in a well known company along with Annie and Reiner. It was an achievement indeed. Along the way though, thoughts of their son keeps pops out of nowhere and continues to bother her. _When will be the right time to tell them the truth? _she thought.

"Bertl, will you believe me if I tell you Shay is your son?" He looked at her a bit shocked by asking him that that kind of question out of nowhere. He did not know what to answer. _She's not teasing right? _


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own SNK Hajime Isayama owns it. Thank you for all the nice feedbacks. I know...My chapters are always short...so to make up for the last one, I decided to post the next chapter earlier. Not to worry. I'll still post...next week. Again, thank you for your reviews and nice feedbacks. I really appreciate it.

* * *

"I was just kidding. You should have seen that look on your face. It was priceless" She laughed off her sudden carelessness in asking the question as he responded by stepping on the breaks and began to stare at her, his eyes were like piercing and looking through her. It stayed like that for quite sometime and a way to bring him back to his senses is by claiming it as one of her humorous intention and poking him in his forehead.

"Y-yeah" was the only words he could muttered. He once again started driving and she couldn't help notice his frequent glances at her. His lips would move as if he were to say something but decides not to. They weren't ignorant about the birds and the bees and they were also aware of the use of contraceptives due to sex education subject that's one of the reason he never asked Sasha about using contraceptives or about her monthly period. Pondering more about their steamy escapades,he remembered times where he forgot to have a protection and used an alternative method. Remembering it made him think of the high possibility that he is the father of her child and it gave him mixed feeling. A feeling of happiness, that even after they part ways a piece of him had stay to bring them back together, and at the same time remorse, for having her go through it all alone. But he brushed off the thought thinking that she wouldn't hide it from him. She never hide something from him and she was never good at keeping secrets either_. _

"You worry too much" She tells him. They were near her house already and just when she thought she'll be leaving one problem behind another ensues, her son. She was hoping that Connie already put her son to sleep. The kid is persistent when he wants something and she is sure he'll be expecting their talk. It's not that she wants to hide the truth forever, she wants to tell the truth first to Bertolt.

The car stopped in front of her house. She looks back at him and then at her house seeing Connie at her porch waiting for their arrival. They got off the car and he accompanied her until they were in the porch where they saw Connie who looked at them giving them a mischievous grin and raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Lookie here. Mommy enjoyed her date?" Connie teases them especially Sasha. The two blushed at his question and he notices it. He tries to hold his laughter as the two continue to look away or fidgeting. "Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now. Mina's already waiting for me at home. Oh. And Shay is already asleep, Sash." He continues and leaves them.

"I'll take my leave. bye." He turned his back at her when he felt Sasha hold his arm in place. He looked at her curiously as he turned to face her again.

"Don't leave. I have to tell you something first" She looks down at her feet "Remember the day I broke up with you? A week before that I did a pregnancy test twice, it turned out to be positive, but I want to confirm it, I went to have a check-up and turns out I was three weeks pregnant."

**FLASHBACK**

_"Positive. Again? Shit. There must be something wrong with this" Sasha tried a pregnancy test for the second time. Her monthly period was delayed and she was having cramps. "This is my last chance. There's no way I can be pregnant." They were always cautious when doing it especially her. _

_Ultrasound was performed during her check-up and what she fears most was confirmed. She was pregnant. "Congratulations! You're three weeks pregnant" The doctor gave her a smile and handing her a picture, the one seen in the ultrasound. She was given a prescription of vitamins that she'll be needing and was lectured on foods to eat and not. _

_She went to the park after her check-up. An isolated place was there if walked further with a large tree enough to be a shade. She stayed there until late at night bursting into tears not answering any calls or messages and decided to go home when she felt alright._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I wanted to tell you but you got accepted at University of Trost. I saw how happy you are getting closer to your dreams and ambitions that I selfishly decided to take the responsibility alone. I'm sorry" Her feet can't seem to move as if gravity was pulling her down further, he closes the space between them, she looked at him and her eyes meets his without any words to be spoken...slowly...slowly...he was leaning his head down to hers, placing his hands around her shoulders and then going up and cupping her cheeks. His lips centimeters away from hers as she closes her eyes and awaits his kiss. Gently their lips meet. She placed her hands on his chest going up around his shoulders. Tears suddenly betrayed her as it escapes from her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own SNK...the characters and the manga belongs to Hajime Isayama. Thank you everyone for your likes, follows, and feedbacks. I hope I've improved. Again, Thank you :)

* * *

_"Don't leave. I have to tell you something first" She looks down at her feet "Remember the day I broke up with you? A week before that I did a pregnancy test twice, it turned out to be positive, but I want to confirm it, I went to have a check-up and turns out I was three weeks pregnant."_

_"I wanted to tell you but you got accepted at University of Trost. I saw how happy you are getting closer to your dreams and ambitions that I selfishly decided to take the responsibility alone. I'm sorry" Her feet can't seem to move as if gravity was pulling her down further, he closes the space between them, she looked at him and her eyes meets his without any words to be spoken...slowly...slowly...he was leaning his head down to hers, placing his hands around her shoulders and then going up and cupping her cheeks. His lips centimeters away from hers as she closes her eyes and awaits his kiss. Gently their lips meet. She placed her hands on his chest going up around his shoulders. Tears suddenly betrayed her as it escapes from her eyes._

"Sash? Are you okay?" Bertolt asked looked at her while holding her hand that was on his arm firmly "Sash?"

"Ah…I…I…Just want say thanks for the ride" She laughed and pats his shoulder using her other hand.

"No problem. I'll take my leave too" He removes her hand and walks away.

"See you later" She whispered to herself while watching the man's back walking away from her and getting to his car. _It's really embarrassing. I spaced out. _She thought as she entered her house and leans her back against against the door.

"Mommy" She was surprised to hear her son's voice. He was sitting on the staircase looking at her and smiling.

"I thought you're asleep?" She mumbled began to approach him. "Sweetie, it's getting late and Mommy's really tired, okay? Come on." He was about to say something when Sasha puts her index finger to silence him. With no other choice, he nodded as his smile slowly fades. She accompanied him to his bedroom and gave him his good night kiss before going to her own room. She took a shower and changed in to her night gown. She lies in her own bed and stares at the ceiling, thinking of how she almost told him the truth. _I could handle everything. I could. _She closes her eyes and tries to sleep.

**Next Day…**

"Damn it. I couldn't sleep" She murmured as she holds her son's hand and walk around. Dark circles appear under her eyes and hand in front of her mouth as she yawns. It was Saturday and the start of their fun time together. _Hmm...today's plan is...Aquatic museum and Pizza parlor. _She was feeling tired from all the walking_._ Her son did not ask anything from her since morning but only hugged her and without words to be spoken she knew that her son understands her if she still doesn't want to talk about his father.

"Look Mom! Hammerhead sharks!" He drag her and went closer to the glass window to see a clear view and pointed out the animal. His eyes widened with glint. "They're amazing! I read that they use their wide head to trap its food." Seeing her son filled with joy and amazement, makes her forget the feeling of tiredness. She laughs at him and pats his head._  
_

They continued walking and pointing to the other fishes until she hears someone calling her name. "Sasha?" She turned around and saw Bertolt standing behind them. "Bertolt! What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Reiner set me up to another blind date. But...she didn't show up. I guess she had this last minute appointment." He answered and looked at the young boy beside her. "Hi!" He waved at him.

"Ah. Bertolt...this is my son Shay" She told the man. She looked at her son afterwards and said "Sweetie...this is your...U-Uncle Ber-Bertolt" She stutters as she introduces her son to his father, feeling uncomfortable in introducing the father as his uncle.

"Mister!" The boy happily pointed at Bertolt. Obviously having a hard time pronouncing the man's name.

"I think my son is having a hard time pronouncing your name. Sorry. Well, we're just about to go-" They were about to leave when her son interrupted her.

"Mister! Wanna come with us? Ms. Ral always say 'it is more fun to be with more people'." Shay asked him and held out his other hand at him.

"Sure" He told the boy and holds his hand. The three of them walking and looking more like a family. Sasha holding his right hand and Bertolt holding his left hand. They looked around for a few more minutes before they found a place to sit down for a while. Sasha left to use the restroom, leaving the father and son alone. "Do you and your Mom always visit here?" Bertolt asked the boy.

"Hmm...Mom and I always plan different activities for the weekends. Sometimes, we go to the museum, bookstore, to grandpa's, or the zoo" He proudly said. "Mister? How did you and my mom met? How did you become friends?" He continued. His big green eyes staring at the man, waiting excitedly on the man's answer.

"We were classmates in some subjects during high school" He crosses his arms in his chest and smiled "Let's see...your Mom...well...always ask my help in math related subjects"

The boy continuously asks questions and the man answers them, they laugh, and finds out both have almost the same interests and hobbies. From behind them, Sasha watches the two, happy that they get along even though unbeknownst to the both that they're father and son.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Her phone rang . She looked at the name of the caller and answered it. "Hello?" Her expression went serious as she listened to her caller's voice. _  
_


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own SNK...the characters and the manga belongs to Hajime Isayama. Thank you everyone for your likes, follows, and feedbacks. :)

* * *

"Don't get the wrong idea here Springer. I'm doing this for Bertolt not for Sasha" A muscular, blonde man, with short hair, wearing sunglasses and baseball cap, said to his companion while holding a brochure to hide his face.

"Same here Braun, I'm doing this for Sash and...no other reason...I'm doing this for Sash..." The man has a buzzcut, shorter than Reiner, and was also wearing a sunglass and baseball cap tells his companion and sips his drink.

Reiner Braun is Bertolt's bestfriend. They have known each other since kindergarten and have never been separated ever since. He asked for Connie's help before to get Sasha and Bertolt together and was again asking him for the same favor. The two are watching the trio and follow them around. They were trying to be cautious not to be caught.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Look, Springer, I have set him up with many women up until now and every time, every single time, it's either Bertolt ditches the date and find some excuses or he purposely let women splash water on his face or worse...slaps him" Reiner tells Connie and sips his caffe misto. They meet by chance on the way and decided to stop by at a coffee shop to catch up with each other's life.  
_

_"Try harder. If you must know, Sasha tries to avoid him. Plus...she already has a son" Connie glances away and starts to sweat profusely to which Reiner noticed._

_"It's not my fault if he still loves Sasha despite having a child from a stranger" Reiner crosses his arms on his chest and sighs_

_"Whatever. I'm sorry but I refuse to help you in your schemes or plans or whatever" _

_"I get it now..."_

_"Get what?" Connie is already irritated in Reiner's persistence._

_"You don't want to help Bertolt because..."___Reiner paused for a minute, glared at Connie, slams his fist at the table, and pointed his index finger at him_"you were the guy who knocked up Sasha and you are in love with her" _

_"What?! Seriously? Me?!" Connie was surprised at Reiner's accusations and stands up. "We would never 'do' that kind of thing to risk our friendship! And Bertolt? Come on. He is the reason why Sasha suffers a lot. Impregnate her and leave. Really. Classic" He unconsciously blurts out.  
_

_"What? What did you say?" Reiner looked surprised, his jaw slightly open, and tries to process again what Connie had blurted out. He never thought of that. Sure, Bertolt and Sasha must have done the 'deed', there were times when Bertolt comes home in the morning or never at all in the apartment they shared. He never asked (nevertheless, forced him) and his best friend isn't the one to 'kiss and tell' his steamy experiences. "He is the kid's father?"  
_

_"Forget about what I said" He suddenly sits down and regretting for blurting out the truth in the heat of anger. _

_"We didn't know that. He didn't know that. I'm sure if he knew, he would have stayed with her and things would have been different"_

_"Don't tell Bertolt about this and don't tell Sasha I told you. Let her be the one to tell Bertolt and his son the truth." Connie sighed  
_

_"Fine. On one condition..." Reiner smirks_

_"What?"_

_"Help me to get Bertolt and Sasha back together again. You'll not only help Sasha or Bertolt but as well as their son, think about it."_

_"Deal" Connie reached out his hand and Reiner took it. Both shaking hands to seal the deal._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oi! Is she going to leave?" Reiner asked Connie. Sasha was talking to Bertolt, pats her son's hair, and leans down to kiss her son in the cheeks before she runs off and waves to the both of them.

"Must be work. So what do we do now?" Connie raises his eyebrow as he look at Reiner.

"What do you think?" Reiner smirks and picks up his phone trying to message someone.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own SNK, the story and characters. Hajime Isayama owns it. Sorry for any delay...I caught a fever but slowly recovering. Thank you for the follows, favorites, and feedbacks. The poem is written by Heather Twining. Link: poem/father-daughter.

* * *

_"…When a daughter grows up to be an adult and mature,  
Her father will always be there anytime she still needs dad to help her,  
To give her advice or just-for anything she will ever need,  
The bond between father and daughter is the most important bond indeed…"_

_The little brown haired girl with a bob cut recited a poem in front of his father, who beams with happiness and joy upon seeing his little tomboyish princess perform with a great smile and good hand movements. _

"Dad!" Sasha pokes the man wearing a cowboy hat with white hair and beard which snaps him out from his thoughts. She hugged him and took her seat in front of him. He was waiting for her on a coffee shop near the Aquarium world.

"Sasha...long time no see...Oh! is that beauty mark under your eye?" Her old man chuckled as he tells her one of his few not so laughable banter. She smiled and laughs, she misses that part of her father. The moment her father called she knew she must see him. She needs an advice, someone who'll listen to her, and someone who'll comfort her.

"It is and I got it from your side of your family" She told him and laughed. The two started their conversation afterwards. She told her father that she left her son with Connie for a while. Lie. Her son was with Bertolt and she left them on purpose so that they can get to know each other. She wants to ask her father how she can tell Bertolt his unbeknownst son with her. She tried surfing the net for answers before and all she got was 'simply tell him'. _How can 'simply tell him' seems so hard? _She thought.

"I think it's about time you marry someone" Her father said. "One of my friends' son wants to meet you and I gave him your number." Sasha chokes on her drink.

"What?! I have a son, Dad and I can't date someone I even barely know" She frowns.

"That's the purpose of a date. You get to know the person. Besides, I already told him you have a son and he's cool with it. You'll thank me soon for setting you up with this guy." Her father grins at her.

"I refuse to go. You know what? I think I should leave" She stands up and turns her back on her father. When he spoke.

"Sasha, listen to your old man for once. I'm not getting younger and just like any parent I want to walk you down the aisle. It was one of my promises I made with your Mom. Apparently, most of my promises with her are broken. So, just this time. Listen" She could tell he was serious. She wasn't the perfect daughter and most of the time she did go against his will. She even went to a different school during high school and did not only came back to her hometown with a diploma but with a life inside her too. Her dad wasn't too pleased when she told him she was pregnant. She remembers that he even prepared a shot gun and asked who knocked her up, she didn't tell him 'who' but gave an apology instead for disappointing him and breaking his trust. She thought he was going to abandon her but unexpectedly hugged her instead.

"Okay. Tell him to message me the date, time, and place" Her father smiled and she continued walking away, returning to where Bertolt and their son are.

* * *

"How's it going over there?" Reiner asked Connie over the phone. The plan was: they split up (Connie will follow Sasha and Reiner will stay and continue to follow Bertolt and Shay), they will wait for Sasha to return, and one of Reiner's plan will follow through.

"Sasha's going back. I think we should give up. Sasha's father had arranged a date for her." Connie still on the phone and is walking behind Sasha. She looked behind her and it was like she was staring at him. _Did she see me? _


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own SNK Hajime Isayama owns it. Thank you for your reviews, follows, favorites, and support. I really appreciate it. I really do :)

* * *

A **week** has passed since Connie and Reiner took the role of being cupid. The arrows they have planned to shot to the former couple did not, however, reach them. For Connie, it was still a mystery if Sasha saw him. If she did, did she recognized him? was she aware that they were being followed the whole time? They, mostly Connie, decided that they should not continue with their plan.

**Five days** have passed since Sasha took the chance and began exchanging messages with the mysterious guy named Marco Bodt. She learned that Marco lived in the city and is a police officer. His Father is good friends with hers. He already met her father twice and at the last meeting, her father took the liberty of giving her number and permission to court her. Marco was confused at first but couldn't reject her father so he gladly accepted it. He wasn't interested in Sasha romantically but he was interested with her personality (basing from all her father's stories, she seemed adventurous).

Sasha's thoughts was cut out when she heard Annie placed the saucer and teaspoon gently on the table. She went to see Sasha to ask her to make a dessert for her upcoming engagement party. She isn't the type who likes to have too much people or to have a big party. Instead, her maid of honor suggested an outdoor tea party with her closest friends.

"I hope you like the taste, Annie. I think this would be perfect for the theme you picked on your bachelorette party" Sasha smiled back at the stoic blonde woman.

"Hmm...it's not too sweet and I think this cake will be perfect with a tea" Annie nods her head and smiled a little bit. After trying several desserts that Sasha prepared, she finds the whole wheat apple cake to her liking. Sasha was pleased to see her reaction. The moment Annie told her about the bachelorette party and its theme, she immediately went and researched for a cake that wouldn't be too sweet and still could be perfect for a tea party.

"Whole wheat apple cake" She took notes "Don't hesitate to message me if there will be any changes" Sasha tells Annie as she wrote other pastries she'll add as well.

"I'll expect you to be there. Not as one delivering my orders but as one of my guest. I want to introduce you to some of my friends."

"Are you inviting me?" Sasha couldn't believe what she was hearing. She hadn't known Annie for so long and she only talks to her when it's related to her job and foods.

"Is there any one I'm talking to aside from you right now?" Annie smirks as she answered Sasha's question with another question.

"N-no. Uhm...I'll try but I can't promise you that I'll stay long"

"It's friday. I'll ask Levi to borrow you on that day." She tells Sasha and continues "I have to go. Armin's already waiting for me. Thank you and see you on friday." She turns around and walks out the door. A blonde man was standing there and they peck each other on the lips. _They already look like a married couple._ She thought.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Braus, get your ass here in 5 minutes. There's a visitor for you here." Her boss, Levi, tells her and immediately hang up. He didn't give her any chance to talk. It was lunchtime and all she wanted to do right now is report to Levi and go to the nearest buffet to satisfy her hunger. _Work is work. _She tells to herself.

In less than 5 minutes...

"Sir Levi, I'm already here" She pants, place her hands for support as she holds her stomach. She tries to relax and catch her breath. Her legs were getting numb from all the running. She didn't want to ruin her boss' day by making him wait.

"Sasha?" She looks up and saw a freckled face guy. He helps her sit to the nearest chair to her. "I'm sorry for going here all of a sudden. I should have sent a message to you first. By the way. It's me, Marco. Please to meet you in person" He smiles at her.

"I-it's alright. I was already finish with the customer awhile ago" She tries to fan herself using her hands.

"Your boss left a minute ago with Eren. I talked with his sous-chef while waiting for you."

"I see. What are you doing here? Police officers should be on duty."

"It's lunchtime and I thought of bringing lunch here, for you."

"That's so sweet of you." She blushed as Marco brought out the food one by one. _Pasta. Salad. Roasted beef with potato. _It was the first time someone surprised her at work and brought a homemade meal. They were eating in silence until Marco asked her a question.

"How did you meet Mr. B?" A code name she gave when she mentioned Bertolt once in their conversation, about him being Shay's father. She feels she can trust him as much as she trusts Connie.

"It was actually normal and purely coincidence, I guess. It's not anything romantic like in the movies nor love at first sight." She still smiles as she continues "I didn't even imagine I would fall for him so hard and I still am"

"I'm sure he feels the same way. Which explains why he's still sends messages and calls you in the evening. It's because he doesn't know that it's his kid that he's taking it slow and be careful with you"

"Maybe." She sighs and leans her head at Marco. She was glad she had another friend she could trust and rely on like Connie. "I have another secret that I haven't told to anyone yet."

"What is that?"

She was hesitant to tell him at first but decided to tell him anyway "Me and Shay will be leaving for Dauper after Ms. Leonhardt's wedding. After that, I'll just visit my other friend's wedding. I haven't told anyone yet not even my son. I plan on putting up my own shop and already bought a small old building there. It took most of my savings but it's okay. Hange already knows it and the Levi, too"

Marco couldn't do anything but pat her back and comfort her. Her situation is a mess right now. She is a mess right now.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own SNK (the manga and the characters). Hajime Isayama owns it.

* * *

_"I won't be gone too long. You know what to do, right?"  
_

_"Yes, Ma'am." Giving her a salute "Get going before your companions complain."_

_"Shay, sweetie, be good while I'm gone. Don't give your Uncle Connie too much trouble. Okay?" _

_"Yes, Mom" Her son nods his head as she leans down to kiss his cheeks._

* * *

Sasha was amazed when she arrived at Annie's residence. At the back of her house, she saw a few round tables with teacups and other utensils needed, a long table for the pastries and tea, the center pieces looked like vintage, and the fountain at the center was even decorated with flowers floating. There were only few guests invited at Annie's tea party. She was immediately introduced to some of the visitors when Annie saw her and one of them was Mikasa Ackerman, Levi's cousin. She had short black hair and white porcelain skin. She seemed quiet and reserved at first but those impression never last once you talk to her.

"It's funny how the two of you started out to be rivals for the same guy and ended in being best friends at the end" Sasha giggled as Mikasa told her how she became friends with Annie. Apparently, they both know Eren since primary school and always tried many ways to get his attention. The guy must be totally oblivious with their feelings though. It was in high school when they started out setting their differences aside and put an end on their rivalry.

"I wouldn't have gotten to know her better if it wasn't for the science project" She chuckled as she remember how they continuously argue at first but realizing that there was no progress on what they were doing they decided to put a halt on their never ending war and have gotten to understand each other better.

"It seems so. By the way, the theme you picked for her engagement party is really cool"

"Oh. You've got everything wrong. This wasn't my idea. It's her maid-of-honor's idea."

"Huh? I thought you are Annie's maid-of-honor." Mikasa smiled at what Sasha said

"She did thought about me but from where I have been currently staying and my job she couldn't possibly give me enough burden. So she gave the task to someone else"

"Is that so? Hmm...whoever she is...I think this kind of bridal shower suits Annie."

Before Mikasa could speak someone cut her off.

"You think so?" Turns around and saw him waving at them. All she could do was stare at him like seeing a ghost. His presence in the party confused her.

"Bertolt!" Sasha shouted happily. "How come you're here?"

"Since you seem to know him I guess there's no need for any introductions. And Bertolt's here because he's Annie's maid-of-honor" Mikasa said

"Oh? Is it possible to have a guy to be a maid-of-honor?" Sasha asked

"Maybe. I hope you don't mind but others are calling for me over there. Again, it's nice to meet you Sasha"

"Nice to meet you too. Talk to you again later, Mikasa" Sasha waved at her new friend and suddenly finding the ground interesting to look at when she was left with Bertolt.

"So...how are you?" He spoke first trying to break the awkward silence.

"I'm good. I feel a little stressed sometimes trying to balance my time for my son and work. But...enough about me...It seems you've outdone yourself this time Mr. Hoover" She looked at him and smiled

"I should be the one saying thank you Miss Braus. Everything wouldn't be possible without your help"

"Huh? I don't remember helping you. You've got to be seeing things" She asked, confused at how she helped him when it's clear he never asked her for any ideas.

"You did. I remember how you love to look at pictures of victorian period. The clothes, the literature, and the houses" He scratched his head and continued "Believe it or not. You did help." Sasha blushed. He remembers that detail about her.

"Oh" It was all Sasha could say. It never occurred to her that he would even remember something like that after she selfishly called it quits years ago. She avoided him and stayed too long in a place without him. Without him...

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It is just I don't know what to think since it's my first time to organize a party...and for a woman too. I'm not good at..." He stopped as soon as he heard Sasha laughs.

"It's okay" She joked. "I'm glad I could help"

"Yeah" he scratched the back of his head looking nervous

"I think Annie's looking for you" She pointed at the bride

"It was nice seeing you here" He smiled at her "And I mean it"

"Wait. Bertolt" She grab a hold of his arm "I just want to say sorry"

"Sorry for what? If it's about 'us' you don't have to apologize. You just did what you think was right"

"That's the thing" She mumbled. Her eyes not looking at him "Anyway...I want to ask if you're free tomorrow. Shay wants to see you again more like spend time with you again"

"Tomorrow?"

"It's okay if you're not available. I don't want to impose any more problems on you"

"I'll try but I can't guarantee you anything"

She nodded and replied "Thank you". She stared at him for as he went to assist Annie.

She stayed at the party for hours but have never talked to him again. He was busy making the party perfect and after that he left immediately saying "an emergency" at work has come up. And when tomorrow arrived, he never came. That was the last time she might ever talk to him and see him. It was not like she was expecting him to come but it was alright because she manage to finish packing up their stuff. She was supposed to leave after Annie Leonhardt's wedding but things changed due to some circumstances such as fixing her new place up (she wants to manage and help fix her so called 'shop' up) and papers (more papers and documents) have to be filled and fixed as soon as possible. It's a sad thing moving to another town but what hurts her most was keeping everything to herself.

* * *

I know...Super late update...I blame homeworks...and quizzes...and exams...and everything that makes me busy. Just kidding! I love school! Thank you for continuing reading and supporting this story. Thank you for the favorites and follows. Thank you for the reviews. I assure you dear readers that I will finish this. I don't know when (maybe soon) but I will finish this.


End file.
